


《替罪羊》chapter（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “下一次再见，我们不是隔着牢门，便是隔着生死。”





	《替罪羊》chapter（2）

Loki最擅长的便是全身而退。

Thor永远都弄不明白为什么明明是这个小骗子先挑衅的自己，最后他们因为斗殴而被扭送到办公室时，被警告和处分的却永远是他。

但六年后的境地却已经完全变了。刻薄而较真的警官在他的身下颤抖着喘息，每一寸皮肤和毛孔都在润湿。Loki觉得他体内的嫩肉快被alpha粗长的性器搅碎了，抑制剂使得Omega的自保机制不断地抗拒着alpha的侵入，而他无处可逃。

Thor只能继续下去，完成这个过程来结束Loki的痛苦。alpha拱起了脊背，为了不伤害Omega脆弱的生殖腔他无法后撤，只能一下下往前挺到最深。“相信我，Loki.......哈......”Omega不再温和包容的干涩甬道，让Thor觉得刺痛而紧皱，他的汗滴在了Loki的眉心，“很快会结束的，打开自己......”

“呃嗯.......操你......”Loki几乎快把Thor胸口的衬衣抓破了，他像脱水了的鱼一般大口喘息，睁着通红的眼眶看着一下下肏弄自己的alpha。Thor在吻他，但这并没有让Loki好受多少，这场性爱到了后半段简直就像是在强奸，但谁都是那个施暴者。Omega能够清晰地感觉到alpha因为性器的摩擦而痛得青筋暴起，但因为天生优异的忍耐力，Thor依旧在主导地位。

Thor捏着Omega的胯骨让他翻了个身，Loki因为粗长的阴茎在身体里转了大半圈的折磨而尖锐地呜咽了一声，下一刻Thor挺动的频率便骤然加快。他们没试过这个后入的姿势，在Loki崩溃之前，没人能让他跪趴着挨操。

但这个姿势让Thor进得更深，大概所有的alpha都偏爱这样压着他们的Omega。Thor明显兴奋了起来，连性器上的筋络都在隐隐地跳动，他快速地小幅度抽动着腰杆。Loki的呻吟已经变调了，混杂着抽泣分不清是快慰还是痛苦，时高时低地随着Thor的动作支离破碎地从喉咙中滑出来。

Thor叼住了Omega后颈终于浮现出来的腺体，他得在自己彻底卡死在Loki的身体里之前做个临时标记，警官的意志太过强悍了，他的身体自发地认为被侵犯后，一直紧绷着做出一股同归于尽的架势。

Loki显然也意识到了这一点，他在Thor试探着握住自己的手时没有反抗，Omega犹豫了短短地一瞬间，便回握住了alpha的手表示允许。Thor很快用虎牙弄破了Loki后颈的皮肤，但他没有完全咬下去，而是有节奏地摆动着后腰挑逗着Omega，直到他的生殖腔因为临时标记而重新开始湿润。

Omega在发现Thor已经能够退出自己的身体时立马踹开了他，alpha的性器依旧挺立着，但Loki管不了这么多了，方才发生的这一切是他从未遭受过的屈辱，这都怪Thor，要不是这个混蛋他现在应该已经坐上了前往度假景点的航班。

Loki过河拆桥的举动毫无掩饰，他丝毫没有意识到自己激怒了尚余凶性的alpha，直到Thor捏着他的手腕，将他的胳膊反拧到了后背上。“你干什......呃啊！”alpha突然释放的强烈信息素，让被临时标记的Omega感到头昏脑胀，这已经不是情趣和挑逗的范围，Thor在逼他打开身体，然后挺身毫不留情地干了进去，“停下.....啊！嗯.....嗯！”

抑制剂的约束和性欲的燃烧让Omega的泪腺彻底失控，Loki可以发誓他只是控制不住自己那该死的眼泪，而Thor在看见他面颊上挂着的咸湿液体时很快结束了发泄，甚至控制着自己退了出来，喘息着射在了Omega的两腿之间。

Loki腿软得几乎挂不住Thor的胳膊。他用最后的力气拳打脚踢着表达了自己绝不原谅alpha暴躁的报复，然后刚一闭上眼睛就昏睡了过去。Thor始终紧抿着嘴没有说话，用沉默安抚着Omega尖锐的怒气，然后将他的脑袋按在了自己的胸口，直到依旧在微弱挣扎的Loki呼吸渐渐平稳，在极度脱力的状态下沉睡过去。

alpha小心地将胳膊从Omega的脑袋下抽了出来，以一个别扭的姿势扶着自己手上的那一侧起身，用指腹碰了碰手腕上已经摔裂的手表。看似破旧廉价的手表发出了机械运作的声音，然后又渐渐安静了下去。

一夜无梦。

Loki醒来时已经是正午了，他发现自己被Thor挪到了阴凉的地方，alpha还在他身边睡着，骨折的右臂肿了一大圈。警官摸了摸Thor的额头，他果然已经发烧了。

Loki从药箱里随便找了些什么塞进了Thor的嘴里，他并不担心，alpha的生命力向来顽强到可怕。Omega的屁股依旧在隐隐作痛，他甚至觉得被贯穿了大半夜的下身还有些漏风。

操他的Thor·odisnon。Loki吸了吸鼻子，拢着稀巴烂的外套躺下了，他还记得六年前那个不怎么美好的初夜，这个粗暴的愚蠢alpha险些把他弄晕，事实上Loki并没有喝醉。

Omega骂骂咧咧地睡着了，Thor醒来的时间比Loki预料得更早，他毫不客气地把Loki拍醒，拉着他往北边一路走了过去。“我们应该在原地等待救援，”警官走得有些磕磕绊绊，甚至在发现alpha为他放慢了脚步时窜起了一股无名之火，“别再拖着我陪你送死！”

“等什么？等你那群只会鸣着警笛来收尸的同事？！”Thor的手掌如同铁钳一般攥着Loki的胳膊，两人头顶的上空已经传来直升机隐约的轰鸣声，他的声音被漩涡吞噬，“你不知道我跨越了什么走向你，Loki。”

跨过仇恨，跨过罪孽，跨过我未曾拥有过的一切。

轰鸣声越来越大，一架Loki从未见过的非军用直升机降落在不远处的空地上，几个雇佣兵模样的人拉开了舱门，训练有素地跑向Thor簇拥在他的身后，其中一人不着痕迹地隔开了Thor和Loki的距离，却都仿佛他不存在一般。

警官愣怔地看了一眼alpha未曾回头的背影，身体几近虚脱的讯号让他只能选择顺从安排。Thor似乎就此脱下了滑痞暴躁的面具，他在直到进了机舱后才重新对上Loki的目光。

“伸手，我帮你换纱布。”alpha的胳膊已经被迅速地处理包扎过了，Loki的指尖在被碰到时触电般收了回去，幽绿的眼睛戒备地瞪着他。Thor干脆将Loki连着人一起拽了过来，鼻尖几乎贴上了他的耳廓，“识相点，现在不是我想惯着你，你就能继续闹了。”

“你究竟是谁？”Omega半边身体都僵硬了，Thor看似温柔地替他包扎伤口，拇指却按在了他的麻筋上，“为什么机舱里有阿斯加德的标志？”

阿斯加德，让这个小镇被称为“黑镇”的势力，连警方都无法轻易撼动其分毫。Loki曾经追查到阿斯加德的一次跨国案件，却因为处于灰色地带而作罢。

“听着，别再碰和阿斯加德相关的一切。”Thor按住了Omega的后颈，他想要安抚Loki，却让Omega连牙齿都开始打战，“别胡乱猜测，我不会害你。”“我不信，”直升机的高度渐渐攀升，然后降落在了镇外的一片空地上，脚程二十分钟外就是人烟密集的地方，Loki走出了机舱，“但我也没必要再听你解释。”

“下一次再见，我们不是隔着牢门，便是隔着生死。”

这个小镇仿佛有两个面，一面是光明磊落的太平盛世，另一面则是暗流涌动的深渊。植物从中生长，开出的果实却在阳光下娇艳。Thor像是凭空消失在了Loki生活的时空里，警官不断地试图挖出阿斯加德盘根错节的势力，这个alpha像是一盒被打翻了的扑克牌，除了被锋利边缘划伤的指尖，你无法从他的谜团中有任何收获。

但Loki太了解Thor了，这个alpha做事从来不留余地，却也并非毫无破绽。

警官花了点时间找到了西区的地头蛇高天尊，这厮欠他一个人情，Loki在一次清剿行动中救了一个精瘦的棕发Omega，是高天尊所谓的养子。

警官找上门时是那个Omega接待他的，少年淡珀色的眼睛让Loki很不舒服，像是某一种未被驯化的兽类。“laufeyson，”名为Stuart的Omega亲亲热热地抱了抱Loki，像是丝毫没看出他僵硬淡漠的反应，“我们正好有个party，想一起来玩玩么？”

“我有事找高天尊，”Loki忽略了Stuart脖颈上暧昧的红痕，这个Omega已经被标记了，“他欠我的人情该还了。”“事实上，这算我欠你的。”Stuart哼笑了一声，扯着警官的袖子一路将他带到了吧台，看似普通的大门背后是一个纸醉金迷的舞池和大厅，Loki记得他上次来时还不是这样，“hey，没必要用这种眼神瞪着我，我可没打算赖账......”

“Father早就知道你会来，”Stuart笑眯眯地递给了Loki一杯酒，警官垂眸晃了晃酒杯，“他说若你没有低估他，喝了这杯酒就会走。”“他比你聪明，”Loki在Stuart的暗示下看见了靠在不远处卡座旁的人影，穿着黑色衬衫的alpha高挑形目，将袖口挽了上去露出精壮的小臂，“你是个合格的跟班，却是个糊涂的Omega。”

“这是我的选择，警官。”Stuart看着他喝下了酒，招手让酒保重新调了一杯，“不是所有Omega都想像你那样活得那么累。”“我可一点都不羡慕你。”Loki极淡地勾了勾唇，喝下了今晚的第三杯酒，辛辣的酒精冲得他眼尾微红，“这就是为什么我能救得了你，而不是你来救我，不是吗？”

Stuart咯咯地笑了起来，举起酒杯碰了碰Loki的杯沿，警官也笑，在他喝下第四杯之前，手腕被人握住了。

Stuart识相地转身消失在了狂乱舞动的人群中，Thor松开了手，在有人注意过来之前拉着Loki走了出去。“你怎么会跑到高天尊的地盘上来？”两人匆忙的神色终是被盯上了，Thor似乎忌惮着高天尊的人，一直拉着Loki避到了暗巷之中。

“你知道我不会放过你，”黑洞洞的枪口顶上了Thor的侧腰，握着枪的Omega却神色慵懒地靠在了墙上，“你害我浪费了一个昂贵的人情。”“我更愿意你拿别的东西顶着我。”Thor低头将脑袋靠在了Loki的颈窝，像是认输般轻笑了一声，“我算是真的惹怒你了，对吗？”

“嗯。”Omega的睫毛很长，暧昧而模糊地挡住了所有的心思，“你别指望我吃了闷亏还善罢甘休，还有......”警官从上衣口袋里掏出了一包淡蓝色的晶体，Thor在看见它时面色就完全变了，“我们来谈谈这个，嗯？”

“你从哪儿弄到的？！”alpha劈手夺过了那包被密封着的晶体反复确认了几遍，连尾音都在颤抖，“这不可能，我都找不到......你怎么可能......”“你凭什么觉得我找不到？”警官语调冷清地打断了alpha的话，幽绿的眼睛直视着他，“因为我只是个混沌度日的小镇警察？”

Thor在学生时代家境都一直不错，Loki却在近日的调查中发现他在毕业那年失去了双亲。自那之后，Thor消失了整整六年。Thor曾骄傲地提起过他的父亲是一个科学家，于是这个本该身份成谜的中年男人成为了Loki挖掘真相的切入点。 

Odin是为某个私人组织研发特效药物的科研人员，却被他的同事窃取了研究成果反咬一口，并被不问缘由地开除。被诬陷抄袭的odin将他的同事和这个私人企业约顿海姆一起告上了法庭，却在开庭前一天和他的妻子死于了一场车祸。

这个即将问世的新型特效药就此停滞了对外开发，一切却没有表面上的那么平静。约顿海姆依旧在暗中不断开发着这个特效药，并加入了军事用途，进行了不少违法的境外交易。

“Loki，我不是......”“警察可不只会收尸，我总能有些你做不到的办法。”Loki按住了Thor的唇，指腹微凉，“Thor，我们谈一场交易吧。”

“我要你替我挖出阿斯加德所有的黑色交易，而我，会帮你扳倒约顿海姆。”

Loki绝不甘心一辈子都在这个小镇中当一个小警官，他要靠这个案件飞黄腾达，也要Thor再没有回头的路。

下一个六年，他绝不会再容许错过。


End file.
